


Rosemary Drabble Collection

by urbanMystic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm an incurable drabble writer, so I've decided to gather my drabbles by pairing. Who can say no to canon lesbians? Not me. (Each drabble has its own details at the top)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project Runway AU

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: Alchohol
> 
> Additional Characters: none
> 
> Mentioned Characters: Eridan Amora, Porrim Maryam, Dave Strider

"It looks like she's wearing a trashbag."

"She is?" Eridan quipped. The challenge had been to use trashbags. Literally. Trashbags.

"No, I mean all the stuff you attached to the dress, not the dress itself," Rose replied. "And they don't match at all."

"Well, its hard to make-"

"Yes, that's why it was a challenge, but you're in. You may leave the runway."

The flamboyant designer stomped off in his brown wingtip shoes and tight burgundy denim jeans. His smug look hid behind a giant lavender scarf. Kanaya tried really hard not to giggle.

"Kanaya," Scratch asked, "Why did you put the brooch on your jacket?"

"I didn't want to leave it all black."

"I heard that you had experimented with using the white trashbags for contrast."

"In retrospect, perhaps that would have been abetter idea. However, Dave had done something similar and I wanted to stand out."

"That just means you have to do it better than he does," Porrim threw in, "because it really would have brought a polish to the piece."

Rose remained tight-lipped, looking out over stern glasses. She never spoke much to Kanaya, exepct to agree with a point someone else had made. Kanaya was glad, assuming the judge had nothing good to say. Kanaya almost won the challenge, losing only to Dave. Later, she found herself in her hotel room alone as her roommate Cronus had been sent home. There was a knock on the door, and she just about jumped out of her skin. She looked out the door and saw Rose, of all people, in a World of Warcraft tshirt and jeans. She opened the door.

"I notice a distinct lack of cameras," Kanaya mentioned, "To what do I owe the occasion?"

Rose walked in uninvited. "You'll want to close the door." Kanaya did, raising an eyebrow. This had to be against the rules.

The judge turned around. "You should have won today."

"Thank you. Is that the reason you came here?"

Rose stared.

"Look," Kanaya rambled, "I'm very flattered by your having come here to inform that you enjoyed my work, but I can only imagine that the rest of what you have to say is disparaging. If you'll permit me to be bold, which should not be difficult in the wake of you having come into my room alone and wtihout cameras, I must request that you refrain from heavy critique in this space as I am attempting to retain what confidence I may in this competition."

Rose replied softly, "I suppose I should warn you that I suffer from 'resting bitch face'."

Now it was the designer's turn to be silent. The judge continued, "I'm not entirely certain why I'm here. I only knew that I wanted to see you and tell you that I thought your piece should have won. In retrospect, it was very rude of me."

Kanaya took a step toward the now sullen woman. "Well, I would rather you sit and have a glass of wine with me than to rush off without having solved this mystery as it pertains to our emotional directives."

"Do you have a red?"

"Yes."

So they poured and sat in silence. Kanaya had arranged two chairs to be looking out over the city skyline. It was an oddly open and peaceful moment, as the city read as one large unknown rather than the messy interconnected narratives that it was. Minutes passed, second glasses were poured, and they forgot themselves.

"I can't tell," Rose finally admitted, "if I've fallen in love with you or your designs or both."

Kanaya looked over. Her heart had been racing the entire time, and with that statement came the whiff of soap and mild sweat that came from a day of shooting. She wanted her nose full of it, full of the touch she had been lacking for weeks now.

"I have no idea what my feelings are. You may or may not have made a point of not speaking to me."

"I did."

"Well you'll excuse me when I say I hardly know you. However," Kanaya took a sip of her wine, "I do know that I would like to."


	2. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is a motorcycle rider with trouble at home. Kanaya is a mild mannered cutie. Can you ever get enough of this trope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: Alcoholism, Drunk Driving, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Smoking
> 
> Additional characters: none
> 
> Mentioned characters: Kankri Vantas

Kanaya walked out of the school building one period early, because AP Math already had its test for the year. Basically a free period, students were encouraged to leave early if they had more productive studying to do. She took a deep breath of relief as the early spring sunlight hit her face. Her mother wouldn't be expecting her home until late. She usually went to Karkat's house to study. Today, however, she ran into a distraction.

Rose Lalonde was 5 feet 6 inches of pure fucking trouble. She still wore her leather jacket, a holdover from winter and additional protection from road rash. She was lighting a smoke, letting its first exhale hot the air with a deep sigh and dirty burnt stench. It matched well with the smell of gasoline and cat piss coming off of her. If Kanaya's nose had been well trained, she would have caught the whiff of flask-encased gin. Her zippers flashed in solidarity with the chrome of her ride. Her skirt rode up as she leaned against the wall, letting Kanaya see a few extra inches of designer tights. She found her eyes drawn directly to the bright pink background and dark tentacles.

"It's rude to stare," Rose broke the silence.

"Oh," Kanaya blushed and hitched up her back pack, "I'm sorry. I was thinking of your interaction with Mr. Vantas"

"Oh yes, another round of how I am wasting my education and brilliant mind," she took a drag, "I'm afraid I'm on a union mandated break from being lectured abotu my hooliganism. You'll have to wait until I'm back on the clock."

"As much as I respect labor laws and would hate to impose on your union mandates, I wasn'g going to lecture you."

"What are you doing then?"

"I thought it was really brave of you."

Rose raises a single eyebrow. "I suppose my union doesn't mandate breaks from compliments"

The biker gave Kanaya a blatant glance over. Kanaya felt self-concious with her heavy backpack on. It hardly matched with her fall-colored layered cotton ensemble. The eyes looking at her didn't seem to care. The light-haired woman straddled her ride.

"Well, I have to go see if my mother has made it home sober. Excuse me."

The bike started up and Kanaya walked away. What could she say?

 


	3. Vision Holder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Goddess falls for a troll, but the outcome isn't what you'd call Greco-Roman...
> 
> Also, I may or may not have snuck in a quote from The Last Unicorn (book).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: Religion/Spiritual stuff
> 
> Additional Characters: Jade Harley, Nepeta Leijon,
> 
> Mentioned Characters: Equius Zahak, Karkat Vantas, Aradia Megido

It is not often the sun covets. Giving comes easily, as easily as being. Light shines down and illuminates the minds of trolls brave enough to face its maddening power. It is a harsh trial, but it is also the heart of life. For there is no life without the dreaded burning sun. However, covet she did, when she shone upon the face of the High Priestess of Space performing her daily cleansing ritual. Never before had she seen a troll of such grace and stillness. No one else had so struck her as a soul she would like to touch.

"Jade, my sister, I have come to make a request."

"Yes, Rose?"

"I would like your high priestess as my vision-holder."

Space sighed. The vast emptiness, which held even the sun, which held all possibility and travel, gave a pre-emptive exhale of worry. Losing a high priestess would risk losing her connection the the mortal trolls entirely, but she knew Rose would not make a request unless it was important. Somewhere, a Nebula shifted.

"I have conditions."

"You need only name them."

"Kanaya must go of her own free will. You must also locate and prepare her replacement, also of their own free will."

Rose snuggled into the hold of her orbit in Space. Jade felt warmth in her heart, which had been without body for some time. Knowing Rose's gratitude in this way, she gave her blessing.

Rose concentrated, and opened her mind to its own power. The path to fortune lay before her, surely, and she would find it. More than someone who wanted Kanaya's position, she had to find someone up to the task. She needed a troll who was impossible to move with political power, who would be in contact with Space often and keep her from being disconnected and lonely.

"Oh my whiskers I can't see."

"My apologies, oliveblood. It will only be for a short moment."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Sun, the Goddess of Light and Fortune, and I come with a question."

"Purrhaps I will answer it."

"If you could be the High Priestess of the Temple of Space, would it bring you joy?"

Nepeta looked within herself

"Mewbe. Would Equipuss and Karkitty be okay?"

The seer of seers looked at their fortunes. She saw a mutantblood. She saw him hide his way into the threshecutioners, saw him victorious, a captain. She saw him happy, scenting the wind and feeling full. Turning to the next one, she saw anguish, then detemination. She saw him build a way to stay connected, saw him build more and more, saw him find a ram-horned matespirit.

"Equius Zahak will miss you, but he will be okay. Karkat Vantas will flourish as sure as a flower grows in the first perigree."

"Then I guess it depends on Space!"

Rose broke the connection. One piece was set in place. Reaching her warmth out to her sister again, she pointed out the small hunter. Jade's stars twinkled with joy. Soon enough Rose could hear comets laughing as a cat purred with joy. Now, gathering herself again, she looked out to the High Priestess again. She saw Kanaya welcoming the hunter, saw her bathe and begin the training. every maneuver completed with poise, if not perfection. As soon as the jadeblood lay down by the Rose's morning rays to sleep, the Goddess of Light turned her gaze.

Kanaya's soul was not the empty possibility of a novice, but the fully formed inner sanctum of a trained professional. Rose was given form and led around an exact copy of the temple of space, each detail polished and shining to perfection. Grubs crawled about happily, gnawing on the semi-decorative plants. Kanaya faced Rose. Their dream bodies were sitting on couches in Kanaya's rear temple chamber.

"I was expecting you."

"That's not too surprising. Did Jade tell you?"

"Yes, but she was vague about it. It's truly an honor to meet you. I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, but I didn't know if it was appropriate to reach out to you without and invitation, and"

"Do you ramble often?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I do."

"What were you saying?"

"I read your book."

"The tome of sight I gave to my first follower? I promise you, my prose has grown since then. It's been eons since I wrote that. Well," she paused, "inspired, technically."

"I found it endearing."

"Then," the sun grew bold, "let me inspire you? I can fill you with as much sight and fortune as any mortal could hope for."

"That sounds nice, but I don't have an interest in sight or writing."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to disturb you." Rose's emanation stood to its feet.

"Please stay. There is something I would like to ask of you."

"I'm afraid sight and fortune are the only gifts I may offer you, mortal."

"Kanaya."

"My point stands, Kanaya."

"When I read your book, I felt something inside me light up. Ever since then I've looked for the same feeling, and it has led me to read all of your inspired works."

"So then you would like me to inspire more for you to read."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would simply light me up again."

"Do you ask me of your own free will?"

"Yes."

Rose reached her dream body's hand out and touched Kanaya's forehead. The gentlest caress filled the priestess with warmth and power. Magic surged through her, her mind opened, and the troll entered a spiritually ecstatic state. All moments are this moment. All places are this place. If it can be explained, it is not this state.

"I never knew," she thought, "I was so empty. To be so full."

For that moments which is all moments, Rose was not alone in her bodiless state. Kanaya had been there with her, would be again, and had been always. Rose had given what her divine state had been craving to give all along, and for it she would love Kanaya long after the Troll's bones had turned to dust. So many had passed by this state looking only to be the next great author, but Kanaya wanted simply to bask in the sun.


	4. Award Show Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, a famous author, has finally caved and worn a couture piece to an awards show. She comes to return it the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: ableism
> 
> Additional Characters: none
> 
> Mentioned Characters: Terezi Pyrope

Rose came to return the dress the day after her premiere. Her heels clicked on Kanaya's wood floors and echoed off the airy empty space. Kanaya was already out of her chair and giving Rose a perplexed look by the time she reached the designer's workspace.

"How was the premiere?," Kanaya asked, "Did the dress fit?" She was already checking her seams for error. Her perfume was wafting towards Rose as she moved, despite being a very faint scent.

"Oh, the dress fit me quite nicely. I'm already one of the top picks for 'best dressed' according to my agent."

"Then I admit to being surprised to see you."

"I wanted to return the dress as soon as I could. I have another deadline coming up and I won't have time to run errand then."

"Oh, Rose, you realize the dress is yours to keep, don't you?"

The author blushed and stepped back. "I suppose this is where I pretend returning the dress had been a ruse all along and invite you to coffee."

"I am amiable to this pretend ruse," Kanaya giggled, "Would you prefer to go out or to come back to my reception area?"

"Your reception are will smell less like patchouli."

Kanaya glibbed as eh started walking to her reception area, "One could argue that patchouli will cover up the pretend nature of your ruse as well as the day old sweat of the barista."

"I would rather suffer the indignities of a pretend ruse than to have to smell that man."

Soon they were chatting amiably, sitting close together on a designer couch. Kanaya giggled lightly, Rose would chuckle gracefully, and they would keep drawing closer together.

"So this obstinate reporter," Rose concludes, "asks Terezi point blank if she realizes her dress is see-through. She licks the shoulder and simply cackles for a solid minute before responding, 'I hadn't taken a good look at it, and I still haven't!' before strolling down the rest of the carpet as though she were the proprietor."

"Rose, I would like to tell you something," Kanaya's voice is shy, and it breaks the comfortable rhythm, "but I feel oddly nervous about it, which is perhaps an indicator that it is more important to me than it should be, but I would like to tell you none-"

"You're rambling, Kanaya."

"Oh. So what I wanted to say is that I will miss your visits now that you have no professional reason to be here."

"Well, I could pretend to have another ruse for visiting."

"Perhaps you could have a regular ruse and not a pretend one."

"Perhaps I could simply visit without a ruse."

"Let us not become hasty."

"Kanaya, now I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"That would be very unprofessional of me."

"It would not be unheard of."

"It would be very forward of me."

"It would not be rude."

"I might be hitting on you."

"My enjoyment is proportional to the positive existence of this hitting upon."

"Then I am hitting on you. In fact, I am asking to kiss you."

The two women burst out laughing before any lips can be locked. As the wave of laughter subsides, Rose brings her lips to Kanaya's and a wave of affection rises. 


End file.
